


Bodyguard

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I do not need that ship in my life, I have no idea why a line in it made me think of that, also this made me have creepy Yoda/Sheev thoughts, superhero AU!!, this is crappy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano is a bodyguard by day, superhero by night who ends up doing protection detail to Senator Riyo Chuchi as the Senator prepares to uncover a conspiracy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

Sometimes becoming a superhero isn’t some kind of amazing feeling. You don’t just wake up one day after being bitten by a radioactive animal or getting into a car crash and suddenly, powers.

Sometimes, you were born with these powers and after your entire life or trying to get rid of them - because of Sidious wanting to use you for your powers, because Yoda wasn’t the well-meaning mentor he seemed to be - you just finally accept your powers for all they are.

When she was a kid, and first started showing signs of the powers the superhero organization known as the Jedi had, Ahsoka was excited. What kid wouldn’t be, really?

But her experience with the Jedi had been terrible. Anakin was the only one she kept contact with and he had simply disappeared two years before. Ahsoka was pretty sure he was dead, as most Jedi seemed to be now.

After she finished college, after spending a few years pretending she was just like any other human, Ahsoka finally had enough. And so she took the mantle of a superhero again.

She was known as The Shadow - ironically, she shared that particular nickname with the super villain she earned her reputation by killing.

No one in her daily life knew of her powers, mostly because the Jedi were now considered criminals and putting herself out there would be dangerous for everyone she cared about.

“Tano, we have a job for you,” her boss, Rex, said as she walked into the private bodyguard company she was part of. “Riyo Chuchi, she’s a Senator. Received some death threats and wants protection. I assume you are willing to take it?

Ahsoka nodded as she took the file on Senator Chuchi from Rex’s hands. There wasn’t a whole lot about her that would seem like she warranted death threats, but she assumed politicians were always getting those.

The only question was what about these death threats in particular made Senator Chuchi take them seriously.

After making sure she had all the facts, Ahsoka walked to Chuchi’s office, which was thankfully close. She was led inside by a security guard - there were quite a few of those around - and was soon faced with Riyo Chuchi herself.

Who the files hadn’t mentioned was extremely beautiful.

“I am Ahsoka Tano, I work for the Clone Troopers, I will be your bodyguard, ma'am, if that’s alright for you,” she said, looking directly into Chuchi’s eyes as she spoke.

She wondered if the Senator was as inexplicably drawn to her.

“It is nice to meet you, Ahsoka Tano,” her name seemed to dance on the Senator’s lips, and Ahsoka couldn’t have looked away even if she wanted to. “I would also like for you to call me Riyo, were you to feel comfortable with it. Most of the people who work for me do, after all.”

“Riyo, of course,” Ahsoka nodded, her voice a bit more strained than she had meant for it to be. “I would like to know the situation? The file my boss gave me was somewhat vague.”

Riyo sighed and closed her eyes, there was a bit of fear she couldn’t quite mask on them when she opened them again.

“I assume I will have your discretion, Ahsoka?”

“Of course!”

“I discovered with two Senators I am close to that the Jedi were victims of a massacre done by… someone with power in the Senate. I am afraid he may have discovered my involvement on the plan to expose him,” Riyo admitted and Ahsoka had to try her best not to react. While she knew the Jedi were probably innocent, for all their faults, she hadn’t expected to hear this being confirmed.

“How long will I be required, Riyo?”

“We may put an end to the man’s treacherous acts in one week,” Riyo seemed proud of that fact, even among her clear fear over the situation. Ahsoka decided then that she liked the woman, much as most politicians she had needed to protect in the past had annoyed her.

* * *

  
The first few days into the protection detail didn’t amount to much - Ahsoka was pretty sure her lowkey attraction to Riyo had evolved into a crush, but she never got involved with people on the job, and that wouldn’t change now.

Four days into it, however, things changed.

It wasn’t that Ahsoka didn’t suspect the man Riyo was working against had superpowers - if he had wanted to wipe out the Jedi, that was certainly the reason that made most sense - but the moment she shot down between Riyo and the window, her hands blocking lightning, she knew exactly who they were dealing with.

Sidious was an old friend of Yoda and he was around the Jedi headquarters a lot, much as he claimed not to have any powers. But he had always been… creepily interested on Anakin. And due to how close Anakin ended up being to Ahsoka, on her.

She didn’t know his true name, or even what he looked like. Yoda always have excuses for him never showing himself, but Ahsoka had been suspicious of him from the start.

Anakin adored the guy, however.

And then Sidious prove her right, manipulating a situation such as to force a young teenager to kill a man. Ahsoka hadn’t been ready to do it and when Yoda agreed with Sidious that she needed to get over such childish issues, she left.

Sidious tried to stop her, and it was only then that she saw how much not having powers was a lie. The lightning she received on her arm didn’t stop her running, but she still had problems moving her right arm sometimes due to what happened.

Ahsoka hadn’t expected to ever deal with Sidious again. But it had to be him.

A man came floating inside, his hands preparing another attack as Ahsoka ignored the fact she was using her superpowers in front of Riyo and prepared to defend the Senator again.

“Palpatine,” Riyo growled and while Ahsoka didn’t turn, she could feel the betrayal Riyo was feeling on seeing Senator Palpatine - and even Ahsoka had heard of him - trying to kill her.

“Ahsoka, it has been a while, my dear. You put yourself in such low company these days,” he said, his voice smooth and silk as always.

“I can’t get any lower than when I was around you,” Ahsoka shot back, drawing a low chuckle from Sidious.

“I was always so interested in knowing how you would grow. It is such a shame that I will have to kill you now. Do not worry, I shall tell Anakin that you died a worthy death.”

Hearing Anakin’s name drew anger out of Ahsoka and she attacked Sidious, her hands creating fire as she went near him.

Sidious blocked the attack, sending lightning at her back and Ahsoka flew against the wall, a low gasp of pain escaping her lips at the contact.

When she looked up again, Sidious had put himself in front of Riyo and Ahsoka knew she couldn’t stop him in time.

When Riyo threw a damn chair at Sidious, breaking his concentration and giving Ahsoka time to get back on her feet, well, Ahsoka was impressed more than anything.

“Anakin-

"Anakin is dead,” Ahsoka cut him, because that was easier to accept than considering Anakin really still taking Sidious’ side, working for him.

“If that is what you want to believe,” Sidious didn’t even mock her as he spoke. There was nothing on his voice betraying the fact he was a cruel man. He still sounded just as composed as he always had.

Ahsoka didn’t attack right away this time. She looked at Palpatine as he started to attack again and as soon as he drew the lightning in Riyo’s direction, Riyo jumped out of the way as Ahsoka had indicated for her to do with a look and Ahsoka attacked.

Most elemental-based superpowers needed a few moments between attacks, if she waited until Palpatine attacked, she had a free shot afterwards. She hadn’t thought in her anger when she first saw him, but he was overconfident and didn’t see her as a real threat.

When Ahsoka burned his face, she proved him wrong.

Palpatine smirked even through this and with a last look at Ahsoka, jumped out of the building, a man in black armor - and who the hell wore armor these days - waiting to pick him up in the middle of the air.

Just as Palpatine left, Ahsoka treated a look with the armored guy. “Anakin,” she whispered, somehow knowing exactly who he is.

“I do not think this is over,” Riyo said, surprisingly composed to someone who had just died while witnessing her bodyguard and a Senator fight using magical powers.

“It isn’t, but I believe after this Sidious may need some time to recover, meaning you will have time to expose Palpatine for what he is. After… well, I don’t think it will involve you in the same way.”

“I may want to be involved in this,” Riyo said simply, managing to make Ahsoka smile even as she kept thinking about the fact Anakin was apparently her enemy now.

“You are very brave, Riyo Chuchi,” Ahsoka complimented her, not a single lie in her words.

“Well, yes. But so are you. Shadow, I’m guessing?”

Ahsoka didn’t say anything, but the smirk she threw at Riyo at that was probably answer enough.

She realized, then, that Riyo was keen on keeping being part of her life even after this week was over.

And Ahsoka quite liked that thought.


End file.
